


Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time

by veramoray



Series: Dianakko Week 2019 [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Confessions, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Living Together, akko makes tea, diana works too hard, they are in college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20409904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veramoray/pseuds/veramoray
Summary: Dianakko Week Day 3: How/When They Fell In LoveDiana is stressed and working too hard. Akko decides to make them tea, and Diana accidentally says something that gives them the push they need to move forward.





	Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> Dianakko Week Day 3, How/When They Fell In Love.
> 
> okay, this one was super fun! and thank you all for leaving such lovely comments on my submissions for dianakko week, it’s really very encouraging! also a quick shoutout to my wonderful friend aiko who reads stuff for me when i think it might sound odd. you’re truly the best!!

It was a rainy day outside the window of apartment 7B. Flat, gray clouds stretched across the sky and the soft light of mid-afternoon filtered in through thin white curtains. The window panes were beaded on the outside with droplets of rain from a small shower that had rolled in with the clouds, blinding the sun and leaving their hardwood floors cold to the touch.

The air conditioning hummed to life, and Diana shivered as a cool gust wheezed through the slats of the open vent above her. Her socked feet curled as the air traveled over her skin, the prickling sensation of goosebumps spreading up and down her arms. 

She was in the process of cramming for an exam, sitting in a tall-backed chair at one end of the dinner table with a haphazard pile of books and papers strewn about the surface. The table was heavy, carved from dark wood, and had once belonged to her mother. It was the only thing she had brought with her to university, save for her books and clothes.

“I’m going to brew some tea,” Akko’s chipper voice despite the weather danced over to her from across the room. “Should I put on enough water for you too, Diana?” 

At the sound of Akko’s sweet voice, Diana peeled her eyes away from her textbook. A nice, warm cup of tea sounded absolutely wonderful. _And a week longer of study time too,_ but Diana wisely chose not to entertain the thought for much longer.

“Tea sounds lovely, Akko” she replied with a smile. “Thank you.”

Akko made the best tea—she could already smell the dark but citrusy aroma and could already feel the warmth of the mug in her hands, warming her from the inside out. A perfect end to a not-so-perfect day.

Diana’s eyes returned to her book, scanning over the passage for what seemed like the millionth time since that morning, almost as if she was attempting to burn the terms into her retinas for good. She blinked blearily at the tiny print, groaning as the words became unrecognizable jumbles of letters and symbols. What she _needed_ was a break.

Across the room, Akko poured the now-hot water from their bright orange kettle into a light blue ceramic tea pot. A dark, earthy, and slightly citrusy aroma rose from the pot as she watched the water pour over the black leaves in the strainer. She poured enough water for roughly four or five cups, just for good measure, and then set the kettle back onto the stove on an unused eye. Reaching up, she plucked two matching light blue cups from the cabinet and set them daintily on the counter with two soft _clinks__._

Deep in her schoolwork once again, the soft sounds of tea-making became white noise in the back of Diana’s mind. Behind her, Akko lifted the strainer from the tea pot and shook the wet leaves unceremoniously into the bin. Reaching into the cabinet once again to remove a jar of honey and a container of sugar, Akko set them both down on the countertop next to their cups. As she poured, she turned her head slightly over her shoulder to address Diana.

“Honey?” Akko inquired.

Diana hummed distractedly. “What is it, Akko?”

There was a bit of a commotion as Akko’s head snapped forward and she fumbled with the teapot, nearly dropping it, almost missing the cup entirely. A splat of tea spilled out onto the countertop at her clumsiness, a slightly reddish stain against the pristine white and grey speckled marble.

Diana looked up at her, concern furrowing her brow. “Akko, are you alright?” she asked.

“I-I’m fine!” Akko squeaked, hurriedly swiping a napkin across the countertop to soak up the little spill. “Um, I just wanted to... I was just—“ she stammered as a crimson flush crept slowly up her neck. She took a steadying breath, for all the good that it did. “W-would you like... honey? In, in your tea.”

“O-oh,” Diana blushed furiously, her words slowly coming back to her as she processed them. She answered sheepishly, tucking in her chin, “Yes please.” Burying her nose further in her enormous textbook, Diana groaned internally. _Oh dear Beatrix... please put me out of my misery._

How tactless—how _embarrassing. _Was she a Cavendish or a circus clown? Certainly more so the latter... She really had been working very hard lately, and sometimes, after long days like today, her brain felt like mush by the end of it. She blamed the whole of it on her tired, mushy brain parts and sulked in silence.

But Akko was used to all of her ‘exhausted brain silliness’ by now, and she wasn’t a judgmental person. They had been rooming together ever since their first years at university, and ever since then Akko had remained an exceptionally great and loyal friend.

Diana sighed, shaking away her miserable thoughts, and peeked over the top of her book. She chanced a glance over at her flatmate to gauge her reaction, surprised to see that she wasn’t cringing at Diana’s apparent lack of decorum. Instead, Akko was biting down on her lower lip, very unsuccessfully attempting to smother a smile—an almost _pleased_ smile, and somewhere inside Diana’s heart, hope flickered like a candle in a dark room.

The corners of Akko’s mouth quivered as she finished pouring their tea, and finally, she gave in, snorting and dissolving into quiet laughter as she shakily set the kettle back on the stove.

Diana’s blush flared even brighter. “I-I fail to see what is so funny.”

That only caused her to laugh even harder, eyes squeezing into wrinkled crescents, her lips stretched into an open-mouthed grin.

“Akko...!” Diana heavily set her textbook down on the table and crossed her arms, her face turning an even darker shade of scarlet. Whether in embarrassment or anger Akko couldn’t tell, and so she cleared her throat shakily in an attempt at sobering herself.

“I’m sorry,” Akko, of course, said this while smiling, not sorry in the slightest, of which Diana was unequivocally aware. “I—“ she snickered again, but softened as Diana pouted and turned her face away. “It just... reminded me of how our friends are always joking about how ‘totally married’ we are. You know—“ Akko continued, trying to ignore the way her heart still thumped heavily against her ribcage, “You go off to school, I come home from work and cook us dinner, and then when you get home we eat together and I make you tea while you study and _oh my gosh we’re totally married!” _Akko dissolved into giggles again, placing her hands over her mouth to quell her amusement as much as the situation allowed.

Diana looked despairingly down at her textbook, but her eyes weren’t moving to follow the too-small words on the pages. Akko sighed and picked up the cups of steaming tea, making her way over to the table. She slid Diana’s cup over to her, which she picked up with care, and gingerly took a sip of the warm liquid. As she lowered the cup, she dipped her head more towards the book, effectively shrouding her reddened face behind a curtain of wavy blonde hair.

_Geez, _Akko thought._ She must be really stressed if something like this is bothering her so much..._

“Diana,” Akko rounded the table and rested a comforting hand on her forearm, stilling her agitatedly tapping fingers. “Hey, it’s really okay. We all say silly things sometimes. I’ve said plenty, and I wouldn’t hold something as small as this against you. Especially when I’ve clearly done _far_ worse.”

She chuckled nervously, recalling a particular time her words had failed her in the worst way, and a slight blush resurfaced at the memory—an echo of her past embarrassment.

“Yes, well...” Diana hesitated. “It is... rather unbecoming of me to act so... so.. _shambolic_ in front of others.”

_Shambolic...? _Akko thought to herself, her mouth slowly edging its way into an amused half-grin. _That is **such** a Diana word._

“Diana,” Akko said, now fully grinning as she swallowed her laughter at how dramatic her roommate could be, “It’s just me, you know.”

Diana sunk further into her hands. “I’m just so embarrassed.”

“You don’t need to feel embarrassed!” Akko laughed. “You do know who I am, right?”

Diana looked up from behind her fingers, still unable to meet her eyes. “Yes, well... even so, I do care what you think of me. Your opinion matters a great deal to me.”

Akko hopped up onto the table beside Diana’s book and said very seriously, “Well, I still think you’re great.” That succeeded in getting Diana to look at her finally, so she continued. “And kind and brilliant and pretty and strong and—”

“Okay, okay,” Diana blushed. “I get it.”

A comfortable silence stretched between them.

“I don’t really mind any of it, now that I think about it,” Akko admitted quietly, as if only just coming to the realization herself. “The teasing and stuff, I mean,” she added at the confused look Diana sent her. “And, I don’t know...” Akko hesitated. What she was about to say could be taken very well or very badly, and she was only really prepared for one of those outcomes. “It’s not such a bad thought.”

Diana stilled. “What?”

Akko fidgeted, nervous energy pooling in the tips of her fingers and toes. She averted her gaze. “It’s not such a bad thought,” she repeated, releasing a shaky breath. Akko turned her eyes back to where Diana sat, still as a statue in her high-backed chair. “Being with you,” she said softly.

Diana blinked and regarded her with an unreadable expression. Akko considered backing out, already prepared to drop the subject and brush her feelings under the rug in favor of preserving their friendship. But now it was out, and there was no going back. A heavy weight lifted from her shoulders, but the anticipation made her restless.

_Say something_, _please, _Akko pleaded silently, her heart pounding in her ears. _Anything._

“I...” Diana began, unsure. _“With_ me?”

“Yeah,” Akko smiled. “Like in a I-want-to-hold-your-hand-on-night-walks-and-buy-you-ice-cream-and-dance-with-you-in-our-kitchen kind of way. I, um.. I like you, Diana,” she admitted shyly.

Diana blinked again. “And that’s...” she said in a faraway voice, “something that you want?”

“Yes,” Akko replied without hesitation.

Diana regarded her for a moment longer before she said in a breathless whisper, “Oh.” Diana’s eyes softened as her face relaxed, a gentle smile quickly taking over her features. “I think I’d like that too.”

Akko smiled happily. “Well then—Diana Cavendish... Would you like to go on a date with me?”

“I would _love_ to go on a date with you,” Diana replied. She leaned up from her chair to peck Akko on the cheek and whispered against her skin, “I like you, too.”

Akko pulled her into a tight hug, sniffling wetly against her shoulder, squeezing her as close to her chest as she could. Diana stood between her legs, holding onto her tightly as if she was afraid Akko might slip away if she didn’t hug her tight enough. They stood there wrapped in each other until their tea turned cold, and even then held on for just a little bit longer.

“So...” Akko drawled as she pulled back, sliding off of the table. Diana closed her eyes and sighed when she spotted the mischievous look on her face. “Honey?”

“Please don’t.”

“Sugar? Honey-bun? _Sweetie-pie?”_ Akko’s grin was impossibly large.

“I swear if you keep this up I am _not_ marrying you, ever.”

“Oh, we both know that’s a lie, my _little love muffin.” _Akko reached around Diana’s waist to pull her flush against her, and made cheesy kissy-faces at her until she turned her head away in embarrassment. 

“Oh my God, please stop,” Diana wheezed as she squirmed in Akko’s grasp, her face and ears tinged red and steaming, but smiling nonetheless.

Akko hummed, loosening her hold, and Diana relaxed against her. “What about ‘sweetheart’?” she asked unironically. “I always kinda liked that one.”

Diana struggled to meet Akko’s steady gaze. Their faces were very close now, and she had trouble thinking of anything but how much she wanted Akko to kiss her. Now that she knew her feelings were reciprocated, it was that much more difficult to ignore her desires.

“I suppose... that one would be alright,” Diana conceded.

Akko grinned, releasing her tight grip, and Diana found it just as difficult to breathe pinned down by her dazzling smile than she had in her arms. Akko’s smile had always been the most captivating thing about her, but this particular one was her favorite.

The edges of Akko’s hair glowed in the soft light streaming in from their kitchen window, and in that moment, she looked almost like an angel.

“You look beautiful,” Diana said honestly.

Akko blushed immediately at the unexpected compliment. “You—! I...” she stammered, “S-save it for the _date, _Diana, geez!”

“Well, I mean it,” Diana insisted. She hadn’t figured Akko would get so flustered...

“Y-You’d better stop saying sappy stuff like that, or else I’ll have no choice but to kiss you before I’ve taken you on a proper date!”

“Oh?” Diana smirked, raising an expertly manicured eyebrow. “Are you threatening me?” She asked in a low voice.

“Umm...” Akko squirmed beneath her gaze, growing uncomfortably warm at the look in Diana’s eyes. “Yes?”

Diana hummed, unconvinced. But she relented, respecting Akko’s wishes to do things her way. She glanced back at their cups and over to the little blue kettle left cooling on the countertop. “Seeing as the tea is likely cold now,” she noted, “I’m going to go turn the stove back on.”

“Okay,” said Akko, missing the hint. “You do that.”

“I will,” Diana countered. “As soon as you _let me go.”_

“O-oh,” Akko blushed, noticing Diana’s arms were still trapped at her sides. “Oops. Heheh.”

“Silly,” Diana smiled, booping Akko’s nose as she slipped out of her arms.

“A-and it’s not a threat!” Akko called after her as she made her way into the kitchen. “It’s a _promise.”_

**Author's Note:**

> sooo not exactly a “love” confession quite yet. but they’re reeeally close. :-)
> 
> thank you so much for reading! if you’d like, leave a comment (or you can shoot me an ask on tumblr @nosiidam) and tell me what you think!


End file.
